Income verification is the problem of validating a person's stated income given basic identity information such as the person's name, location, job title, and employer. It is widely used in the context of mortgage lending, rental applications, and other financial risk models. The current processes surrounding verification, however, involve significant human effort and document gathering, which can be both time-consuming and expensive.